


Tough Lover

by Dracareesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracareesi/pseuds/Dracareesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nj(nanjcsy) you were my very first kudos and Aleesha513 you were the first to comment on my fic. I cannot tell you in words how much your gestures have encouraged me. This fic is my thank you, I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tough Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nj (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts), [Aleesha513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleesha513/gifts).



> Nj(nanjcsy) you were my very first kudos and Aleesha513 you were the first to comment on my fic. I cannot tell you in words how much your gestures have encouraged me. This fic is my thank you, I hope you like it.

Myranda tried her best to act like the screensaver on her phone was infinitely more interesting than anything else in the room but that was easier said than done. Normally she would dance with her friends at a party like this but he was here and she didn't even dare to look up. His devilish grin turned her usually competent brain to a blubbering mess reiterating the phrase 'hot damn' over and over. To add to that, the events of the previous night had had effects on her that she couldn't understand and she wasn't ready for all her friends to know about it yet. Her mind allowed her heart a moment's trust and she looked up at where she had last seen him. Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist and that voice whispered, "Miss me?"

"Ramsay, hi," Myranda said trying to sound uninterested while also begging her tongue not to change dimensions so suddenly as to make her stutter.  
"Hi", he said. His eyes were twinkling with mischief now.  
"I didn't know you were going to be here", she lied. Myranda tried to sound annoyed and angry, after all, that is what any 'self respecting' woman would feel after their eventful encounter.  
"So, I asked if you'd missed me."  
"What you did last night was disrespectful, it was inappropriate and I would really appreciate it if you refrained from such actions in the future", she said. It was so hard to ignore that part of her that wanted to rip off his clothes right there. She had to be in control of herself, this was her dignity at stake. The man had spanked her for God's sake!! He had spanked her over being late like she was a two year old brat!! She could deal later with the fact that it had made her wetter than all those Channing Tatum fantasies ever had. The problem at hand was that he knew it too.  
"So you did miss me", his grin widened every second.

Myranda didn't reply, she just turned the other way and focused on convincing her heart to stay in her chest. She heard Ramsay sigh and felt the whiplash when he suddenly pulled her by the elbow, walked her through a hall and into the back alley. In his expensive black suit Ramsay looked many things in that dark, deserted corner under the fluorescent glow of a single street light, out of place was one of them, mind numbingly gorgeous was another. In her shock of being manhandled, she barely noticed where she was till her brain focused in on the frighteningly predatory look on Ramsay's face.

Her shoulders were pressed up against the wall behind her. He pinned her elbows. Pushing his chest up to her body, he trapped her, encompassed her from every side. He leaned in till his face was inches from hers and stared at her for a moment, then he smirked and let her go. Myranda was hyperventilating now, she was also royally pissed.

"What the fuck was that?!"  
Ramsay closed in again, this time immobilizing her without even touching her. Myranda's rage didn't stand a chance against the massive turn on that resulted and she couldn't do anything but swallow hard.  
"Are you really going to pretend you don't want it?", he asked, his voice serious but his eyes mocking her inner conflict.  
"Want what?", she tried to fake anger.  
"What I gave you last night." Myranda decided to leave with some dignity, she shoved him aside and began to walk away but that didn't deter him in the least.  
He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Looking into those cold grey eyes, she knew she had lost, he had her where he wanted her, which coincidentally was where she wanted to be.  
"Don't you want it Myranda?", she began to take steps backward and he stalked her with the calm ferocity of an experienced predator. "Don't you want me to take control? To spank you? Pull your hair? Make you beg? Call you my bitch?...... Make you my bitch?"  
He breathed the last words into her ear as he trapped her again. That was the limit for Myranda, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss, shocking herself. But Ramsay only laughed and pulled back, "Uh uh uh, naughty girl. You take what I give you, understand?"  
Myranda nodded yes but that wasn't enough, "I asked you a question, darling,", he said, slowly running his hand over her cheek and down to her breast. "Yes, yes I understand," she said trying to breathe evenly. The hand cupping her breast grew tight to the point of making her cry out, "Yes Sir, I understand, I understand sir."

"That wasn't so hard was it?", he chuckled, but she wasn't going down without a fight.  
"No it wasn't, but I can feel something that is", it was Myranda's turn to smirk, he wanted her too and she had a rock hard dick pressed up against her thigh to prove it.  
"All in good time", Ramsay was displeased with her lack of submissiveness. "We have to teach you some manners first", he wasn't playing anymore and Myranda instantly regretted her untimely sass. "Talking back will get you punished sweetheart, I thought you learnt something last night but it's obvious you didn't", he pushed her further into the wall with his body. "So let's turn it up a notch", his voice was almost a growl.

In one swift motion he spun her around to face the wall and pushed her into it again. He ran his hand up her thigh to the hem of her dress and lifted it up to the waist, then he smacked her ass hard enough to leave a handprint and covered her mouth before she could cry out. "There's a lot more to come, honey, and you better stay quiet or you won't get what you're so fucking wet for", he said as he brushed his finger against her throbbing clit and slipped it into her. Myranda moaned and threw her head back on his shoulder but he withdrew immediately, amusing himself with her frustration.

"I'm not done punishing you yet, you disobedient little slut," he muttered with malicious glee. He held her against the wall with one hand as he took off his belt with the other and the panic alarm went off in Myranda's brain. There was really nothing she could do except beg and the desperation was evident in her voice, but she had crossed a line and Ramsay wasn't going to let her off easy.

The first blow came out of the blue and Myranda was silenced by the shock. The pain started to register with the second smack and then the third and soon she was struggling to hold back tears. "What's the matter? Lost your tongue?", Ramsay was merciless. The leather punished her skin and his words tortured her mind. The belt whooshed and landed the tenth smack and Myranda screamed.

"Stop, please I'm sorry, I can't take anymore. I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry I disobeyed." She hated the control he had gained in the short time that they had known each other, but he had read her the moment they met. He had seen her deepest, darkest desires and now he embodied them.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her into a biting kiss. Myranda bit back, her raw animal passion making her forget all else. Ramsay tightened his grip on her hair enough to hurt and coaxed a moan out of her. From behind heavy lidded eyes she saw his icy grey ones fogged by lust and felt his hand on her sex. He touched her there and she finally surrendered. Ramsay stroked and flicked and pinched all the while whispering her dirty little secrets in her ear. He gave her what she craved but never enough to take her there, teasing her till she was a writhing, pleading mess in his arms.

Myranda had lost herself and was drowning in this man, she was oblivious to the world. She only felt him there, owning her like no feeling ever had before. He cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her before moving his hands down to ass and lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and screamed in ecstasy as he entered her.

Ramsay was a wild animal and Myranda felt herself being devoured by his savage strength. In the throes of her agonizing pleasure, Ramsay whispered to her that she belonged to him. The pain, the pleasure and the realization freed her and she peaked. 

Ramsay lowered her shuddering body onto the ground and held her till she was steady. "Maybe we should take you home, kid. I think I wore you out", he said, his eyes sparkling again. Myranda was still lost in the high of finding a man who understood her more than she did herself. She looked up at him and stared at his eyes. Suddenly pulled him down into a kiss. This time, he smiled against her lips and kissed her back.


End file.
